The intent of this proposal is to develop a new assay for the functional assessment of HIV-specific cytotoxic T lymphocytes. This assay will be based on the recent description of a novel means of identification and enumeration of these cells. This new technique, hereafter referred to as tetramer binding analysis, uses soluable multimers of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC) and peptide to directly stain antigen-specific T cells. While excellent for quantitation, this technique does not address function of the CTL. We propose to use conjugate formation between the specific CTL and target cells as a means to show function in the CTL population. The experiments proposed herein should more clearly define the role of HIV-specific CTL in killing virus-infected cells. The proposal specifically addresses the CFAR call for projects in that it is a pilot study that is interdisciplinary in nature. The specific aims are 1) To use flow cytometric techniques to exa mine the relationship between an HIV-specific CTL clone and its target cell. 2) To determine the effect of MHC tetramer binding to T cell receptors on the function of the CTL. 3) To analyze conjugates between freshly isolated HIV-specific T cells and autologous infected target cells. FUNDING NIH / Innovation $150,000 9/30/98 - 9/29/00 PAR-98-007 PUBLICATIONS None P51RR00165-38 1/1/1998 - 12/31/1998 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center